The Duel
by Royal Detective
Summary: When Desmond comes to Enchancia to watch his friend, James compete in a knight competition he becomes jealous when one of the knights flirts with Amber. To make things worse the knight is determined to win the princess's hand in marriage!Deciding he should do something he challenges the man!Can Desmond win or will the crown princess have to start courting the knight?


_**A/N:**_ It took me two days to write this. While I did try it sooner, I couldn't get the ideas flowing. And I apologize that you won't see a big fight. Considering how hard it is to write out duels. I made Desmond fight the villain while everyone's talking. Please review!

* * *

_**The Duel**_

"Oh,Sofia, this is so exciting!"Amber squealed in delight as the younger sibling rolled her eyes good naturally at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Now, that James is given the chance to compete in this year's 'Knights' Tournament, I guess I'm excited too," The two-toned princess answered back as they both followed Baileywick outside to greet their arriving guest. "But your excitement isn't for James, is it?"She asked with a smirk then stated. "It's because Desmond coming,right?

Amber blushed at how true that statement sounded but who was she to deny the loving affections she harbored for the boy, after all, they had both confessed to each other at this year's Valentine's Day Ball. There was no going back. "So what if I am, it's just been so long since I've seen him..." The blonde stated as she went off into a dreamy daze.

Seeing this made the brunette-haired girl to giggle at her sister's daze."Well, you won't have to miss him long, just remember that today is all about our brother. He needs our support for this competition." Sofia reminded her once they finally reached the bottom of the steps outside.

"I know that,Sofia."

Thinking that she might be worrying too much for Jame's attention being overshadowed by Prince Desmond's visit, the girl decided to let it go. After all, the future first knight-to-be was going to indeed get his precious attention.

After he had chosen to go to Chivalry Hall, James was finally able to enjoy a subject to learn about. While the prince did have his ups and downs in his studies, the boy knew that pursuing a knighthood had been his true calling. He was even glad Sir Finnegan, his former trainer, had been teaching a class. And having been put into the said man's class, James was glad to have someone he knew there.

When the two met up once again, James, couldn't help but realize the experienced knight had become like a mentor to him. Of course, having a mentor at his new school lead the boy to realize that his teacher had become really busy with teaching and his own adventures. This led the blonde boy to ask for his uncle Bartleby to be his new trainer.

After he had married Tilly, it was no surprise to everyone else in the family that James had become quite fond of his new found uncle. Once the Uncle and nephew duo had bonded it pleased the new duke that James had asked him to be his new mentor, Having accepted the offer,Bartleby taught the young male much but he still had a long ways to go!

Now,years later, the seventeen year old boy had learned that he needed to enter Enchancia's Knight Tournament if he wanted to pass this year. While he did make very good grades in school, Sir Finnegan felt he he need to give his former squire his own personal test to see how much the 'little prince' had learned.

"Here he comes!" Amber said as the enchacian trio watched the carriage land. Once it had come to a halt, a footman stepped up to open the carriage and let the fair-haired prince exit. After the steward had announced the Prince Desmond's arrival the blond raced up to the boy and hugged him, much to Sofia's amusement and Baileywick's shock of the teen's speed.

"It's good to have you here,Desmond. It's been so long since our last date." She stated as she curtsied then held out her hand for him to kiss.

After giving it a gentle kiss the young man chuckled. "Well, with James inviting me here to watch him compete how could I not come to support my friend. Not to mention it is good see you again as well, we should arrange another date somewhere down the road before another Wassillia comes around the corner."

"Yes, well, with all that's had happened here a few weeks ago I apologize for calling off our previous meeting. With Cedric's faked death, I knew Calista needed me the most during that time. It's a good thing Sofia was able to find him." Amber said as she they all turned to the protector.

"Speaking of , how is he?" asked Desmond.

"He's fine," Sofia said with a smile. "Once we defeated Benedict, dad knew he needed a good rest from that adventure so he gave Mr. Cedric a vacation with his family." The teen explained."He and Calista should be back this weekend."

"That's good to hear." Desmond said with relief.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Majesties, but we all should start heading towards the arena now." Baileywick reminded the trio of royal teens."It will be starting soon."

"Right, we should get going, mom and dad are already seated in the balcony with Aunt Tilly and Grandmother." Amber said as she waited to link her arm with Desmond.

"You ladies go on ahead, I want to find James and wish him luck first."

"Why don't the three of us go, I haven't wished him luck yet either." Sofia suggested.

"Okay,"Turning to the steward,Amber informed him of their trek."Tell mom and dad we'll see them in a few minutes, Baileywick."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

With that order given the three royals started to make their way to the field where the competition would be held.

* * *

In the field of the arena, all sorts of knights were preparing for the coming activities. There were older knights and new requited young men practicing while the squires were aiding their them. With it being quite a crowded place, it took the trio some time to find the blonde prince.

Eventually,they found the teen was adorned in armor but had left his helmet off at the moment to polish it with his horse Echo standing beside him, all saddled up. Standing in front of him was Duke Bartleby,wearing his armor wrapped around it with his swan crests tunic. It had seemed the royal was giving his nephew a pep giving the speech Sir Bartleby looked up and saw his nieces and Desmond walking up towards them. "Well, you look like your ready for anything,James." Desmond said out of the blue and surprising the knight-in-training.

Turning, James smiled as he stood to give his bow.""I'm glad you could make it, didn't have to attend school today, did you?"

"Not exactly, I told my professors that they could give me my work for the day and I can work on it at home, I actually finished it during the ride over here."

"Sounds like you had everything sorted out..." James joked.

"Yeah,well, enough about me. Do you think you're ready for this competition?" Desmond asked as he wrapped arm around the other teen."Amber say you have to do it, what's that all about?"

"Sir Finnegan said that if I didn't compete this year, I wouldn't pass his class,which is strange cause I know I've done very well in it." James muttered in nervousness.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great,James, you're a great knight." Sofia encouraged. "You've worked very hard for this."

"Thanks Sof, I'll try to do my best."

"Be more confident, dear brother. Since you've entered this competition I expect to see you beat every one of these knights." Amber said sternly. "That is...unless Uncle Bartleby is in this too..."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm actually sitting out of this tournament and watching the competition this year." Bartleby informed the group.

"Really? James asked in shock.

"Yeah, being away on my own knight journey, your aunt suggested I watch this year to spend time with you all."

"That's great." answered Sofia,

"I guess, I'll pep talk myself then." James joked.

"Relax James, you'll beat them." Amber said as she patted his head."But if you're beaten I'll start training you myself and crack the whip on you so you'll be ready for next year."

James gave his twin a deadpanned stare and muttered."Thanks for the confidence booster,Amber. I'll make sure to beat them all."

"Please, I can't see you being much of a challenge." A new voice said making the group look up to see a teen all suited up in armor with a plain plum-colored tunic with a black horse head crest on it. He had red matted hair and olive green eyes with a overpowering smirk on his face."With you being here, it seems this tournament has been made easier. You should go back to attending meetings and courting ladies."

"Hey, James has every right to be in this competition. He's been training under the best knights Enchancia has. He'll duel with honor and respect. I suggest minding your tongue because you are speaking to a royal." Desmond defended his friend as he gave a glare to the mysterious teen.

"He's right," Bartleby answered with a glare of his own. "I suggest you apologize otherwise I'll have the guards throw you out of this competition."

The teen laughed. "You might be one of the best knights,Bartleby but with your voice, you disgrace the courts and this kingdom. I don't care if you even are a royal yourself."Turning to Amber, he walked up to the blonde girl, picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "As for you, Princess Amber, I like you're fiery spirit. It seems it is true...you are quite the beauty that was once Queen Lorelei."

"Back off knave, that is my girlfriend you are are speaking to." Desmond said as he pushed the knight away and clung Amber's arm into his.

"She picked you to court?" The teen went into a fit of laughter and didn't stop till he had to wipe a tear from his eye. "How amusing." Looking back at the crown princess he picked up her other hand."It seems you need a better suited man by your side, so I say that once I win this tournament, I shall claim you myself,dear princess."

"You can't do that!"Sofia stated furiously then turned to her uncle. "Can he?"

"According to the rule book, when a knight wishes to win the hand of the princess, he should prove himself by winning the tournament, but if that princess is currently courting he must defeat the one she courts."

"Then I shall duel you." Prince Desmond said bravely as he let go of Amber's arm and glared at the teen knight. "I'll shall defeat you and make the other knights out there realize that Princess Amber of Enchancia is my girl."

"But Desmond-" Amber tried to say something but was interrupted.

"It's okay, Amber, I'll win. I'll make sure of it." Desmond assured the girl.

Humph," Amber huffed and began walking away which did not go unnoticed by the fair-haired prince and the others.

"I'll look forward to defeating you." The purple knight said then began to walk away from the others.

Having finally calmed down from the verbal fight, James and the others turned to Barleby. "Who was that guy?"asked James.

"Sir Declan," the experienced knight answered with a frown."He was one of the new knights we recruited last year. Everybody knows him as the most arrogant knight in the kingdom. He's slain dragons, took down the most strongest of knights in battle bust most of all he's gotten a lot of lady attention."

I can see why, he's quite the looker..." Sofia said as she rolled her eyes. Turning to Desmond, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah, you're not exactly trained for this kind of stuff,Des." James pointed out.

"I know, it's starting to make me regret turning down "Chivalry Hall. I guess I should have gone there in the first place if I had known I would be put in this predicament. One of you needs to help me train."

"Considering how the tournament is going to start within the hour, we don't have much time." Batleby said as he pulled out a pocket watch to look at the time.

"Then lets not waste anytime."James said as he stood up and began to pull the prince towards the castle."Come on, I have an extra suit of armor you can borrow. We have a lot to cover, buddy."

"You should probably tell the rest of the family about this,Sofia. I'm afraid I won't be able to be with you and the others on the balcony."

"It's okay, you help Desmond and James. I'll go join the others, hopefully Amber is already there and has not run to the castle instead."Having agreed to that the uncle and niece went in separate directions. As she began to head towards the balcony, the princess wasn't surprised to find her sister leaning against the wall and wiping her tears away. "Are you okay Amber. you seemed pretty upset when you left the rest of us."

"No, I'm not," The blonde answered as she crossed her arms."I don't want to be fought over. I already picked who I wanted to court ,yet those two decide to go into war over me without letting me have a say in this matter. While I do understand we must follow the law, I never imagined courting laws would be this trivial..."

"Can't blame you there." Sofia muttered."I don't like the idea of fighting about this either. Aside from the this whole mess, Desmond has become pretty determined to fight Sir Declan. And don't get upset over him too much but I believe the reason he's doing this is that he's afraid of losing you to another man. I think it's become pretty clear that he cares for you a great deal."

"I know he does..." Amber said with a small smile."Just coming here to support James, shows he cares for this family too. I don't think I couldn't have picked a better boyfriend."

"It will turn out okay, after all, love does conquer all ,right?"

"You're right, and if he doesn't win, I will still stay with Desmond no matter what the law says!"

Hearing this made the brunette haired girl to giggle. "Wow, I didn't know you could be such a rebel, dear sister." Sofia joked.

"I guess even I can surprise people." Amber joked back as the two girls started to go into a fit of laughter.

Once the sisters were both calm again they both started to walk up the flight of stairs to join the rest of the royal family. After all, they still needed to be filled in on what was going on. "Sofia, thanks, for cheering me up."

"Anytime, Amber."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the open outfield where it was clear and away from the others James and Batleby helped Desmond learn anything and everything that was important. Bartleby had even called in Sir Maxwell's help in this challenging task of teaching the teen. To the duke's pleasure his friend had become quite an asset in in their en-devours.

Once they thought he was "good enough ready" the group headed back towards the crowded arena of people. "Thanks for helping me, guys. I apologize for steering you all away from your own preparations of the competition."

No problem, Desmond."James said as they walked."To tell you the truth, I don't want my sister to end up with Declan. I would rather have you for a brother-in-law."

"Yeah,well, I'm afraid that might end. Did you see the look Amber was giving me when I brought up dueling him, she was NOT happy."

"Yeah, it's pretty clear she didn't want to be fought over but don't worry,Des. I'm sure she'll calm down."

"I hope you're right." Desmond mumbled as thee group entered back into the crowded arena.

* * *

Once King Roland had kicked off the tournament many of knights had either won or lost. While it was no surprise Declan had managed to defeat each of his opponents, Desmond had surprised everyone with his determination. It seemed within only a hour of training, the inexperienced teen had managed to wield his weapons well. In fact, it had surprised James that he didn't have as much nervousness and clumsiness as he once did back during the school fair.

As for James, the enchacian prince had defeated each of his opponents as well. While, he did have some rough spots, the blonde was able to conquer the toughest of knights. If he had to he would defeat Declan so his friend wouldn't have to worry about facing him but that had not how it turned out. Desmond still had to face the egoistic knight. In fact, it was now their turn to duel each other.

"You can do it, Desmond!" James shouted to the fair haired prince as he was walking into the dueling arena. "Beat this jerk and we won't have to worry about him going after Amber again!"

"Wouldn't that be the day..." Declan mocked as he walked up to his next opponent."It amazes me that a person like you was able to make it all this way. However, you're lucky streak is about to run out and Princess Amber shall be my bride!" he yelled

Hearing this out of the other teen made Desmond glare daggers at him. "You mean to tell me that you would rush her down to the alter and not even try getting to know her?"

"What is there to know? All that matters to me is that she's the crown princess. However, that does not mean I didn't do my research on her personalty. I've had my eyes on her for a long time. I just had to wait till we were old enough." Declan said with a smirk as he looked up at the balcony of seated royals but most of his attention was directed toward Amber. She, of course had a glare of her own to give the red head.

"You don't want her, all you want is the throne!" Desmond shouted. "You are power hungry!"

"So what if I am. The life of a villager didn't satisfy me. You could say I had taste for better things so I vowed to myself that I would marry the crown princess. Of course, that promise only had occurred three years ago. While I did hate my village life when I was little I had no way to get out of it considering how everyone mistakenly believed Prince James was the heir to the throne."

"Well, even if you are after the throne I'm afraid you'll have to defeat me first." Desmond said as he pulled out his sword from its sheath and got into his battle stance.

""This won't be hard." Declan boasted as he pulled our his own sword.

Once both of them were ready they began their battle. With it now starting, everyone began to watch. Some had rooted for Desmond, others were completely silent, unsure of who to root for. As for the royals, themselves...they were clinging to the arms of their seats in suspense but Amber clung onto Sofia's hands for support.

"Come on Desmond, beat this creep!" The female blonde shouted surprising her sister of her statement.

"I thought you hated to be fought over."

"I do, Sofia but you heard Declan, he'd want to marry me the next second if he won." Amber stated.

"Even if he did win I wouldn't allow such a thing, Amber." Roland said from the other end of the row of thrones. "While he would have the right for your hand in marriage, rushing into it is not something I'd approve of."

"I'm glad to hear that,daddy." Amber said giving her father a smile.

"Even if he does win Rollie, I don't want Amber marrying this guy." Miranda said to her husband.

"Sorry to say this, Queen Miranda but once the girls informed us what was going on I took the liberty of looking up the rules of marriage." Baileywick said as he pulled out the familiar book that had been used to settle the heir to the throne spat three years back. After opening it up to the said page the steward read off a passage from the book. _"When a knight duels for the hand of the princess and wins, he is given the right to marry her despite others disapproval of the marriage." _Once he read it the royal women frowned.

"I remember that one," Tilly grumbled. "It's a really old rule that was put into motion when the 'arranging of marriage law' was still being forced on past princesses."

"It seems this young knight knows quite a bit of old marriage laws." The Grand Queen spoke in amazement.

"So what if Desmond wins," Sofia asked. "Does that give him the right to marry Amber right away too?"

"Considering that Sir Declan has called out this rule in this tournament it would give him the right." Roland said after the steward had handed him the book and the king had gotten a good thorough look himself.

"Well, at least we all approve of that, right?" asked Amber with as a grin.

Roland chuckled as he handed the book back to Baileywick. "While I do like Desmond, Amber, I would suggest waiting a few years before marrying him. After all, you're only seventeen."

"I know, daddy. I'm just joking. Besides Desmond and I still have to talk about some things before we ever start talking about marriage." Amber said as as she smiled.

"Such as...?" asked Miranda

"I can't say now, mother. After all, we still have to see if Desmond can win."

"She right." Tilly said as they all turned their attention back to the dueling teens. "If your boyfriend losses, Amber, I suggest start preparing yourself to walk down the aisle."

Back down in the arena both males were starting to run out of energy. Both were panting and was no doubt sweating due to being in suits the armor so long. "I must admit, Prince Desmond, you have some endurance but I plan to win. There is no going back now!"

After Declan sent his attack he frowned when the sword had been futile as it was met with Desmond's shield. Seeing that he couldn't try anything else the purple tunic knight decided to use most brutal move. He tried to distract the other male with the same futile attack. As Desmond was preparing to defend again, Declan secretly used his other hand to pull out a dagger from a brown pouch at his side.

This decision did not go unnoticed. As James was about to pull out his own sword his uncle stopped him. "Relax, James."

"But-"

"You weren't the only one to see that, look at Desmond."

Looking back up at the fight, the blonde watched Desmond kick the dagger from Declan's hand then sent his sword pointing at the other teen's chest which flabbergasted the other knight as he fell to the ground

"Did Desmond just win?" asked James.

"He did." Bertleby said then stepped out to give the final verdict. "The winner of this duel is Prince Desmond!"

"No, how-" Declan tried to speak but was interrupted by the prince.

"You lost because you cheated. While you were trying to keep me busy with one attack you were more focused on pulling out a dagger. What you fail to notice is that it gave me an opening to attack."

Seeing the error of his mistake Declan slumped to the ground but that however only lasted a minute. Once Roland had stood up and called out Declan's name, it had made everyone to give the monarch their full attention. "Sir Declan, given the shameful actions you have presented today as well as showing disrespect to the royal family, I hereby strip you from your knighthood! You are no longer a member of the knights!"

"But Your Majesty-" Declan tried to call out but was interrupted by Roland.

"Enough!" The king shouted. "I will not listen to your pathetic excuse. Bartleby, Maxwell, make sure he returns back to the village and doesn't return!"

Being grabbed by both knights the now former knight was escorted out leaving the king to give his full attention to the winner of the duel. "Prince Desmond, I congratulate you on your win but as of doing so you also win the right of being given Princess Amber's hand in marriage. For now on, no one else shall be given the right to challenge you for her again."

"Thank-you, Your Majesty,"Desmond said with a bow. " if it is alright, I would like to pull out of this tournament and let the others to finish this."

With a nod of approval from Roland, Desmond left the arena to clean off off the sweat from his face.

* * *

As he was washing his face from the pond outside the arena he heard footsteps walking up behind him. When he looked up he saw Amber standing there with her arms crossed and a angry look on her face. "Amber...?"

"I should be mad at you for fighting Declan over me. And while I was angry at you for going into this mess, I realize you were only doing it because you were afraid of losing me to another man."

"I was afraid but I only did it because of the rules you had here. If that whole marriage rule wasn't forced into this I wouldn't have put myself into that position. In fact, it makes me nervous to even hold such weapons in my hands. I did this for you and me."

With a nod of understanding the blonde bent down to meet the prince's face. "If you had lost know that I would have been very unhappy in marrying Declan. In fact, I feel sorry for the girl he does marry."

"So do you forgive me?" he asked."

After a moment of silence Amber grinned and hugged him."Oh, I can't stay mad at you."

Seeing that she had planted herself in his lap Desmond grinned and took the free opportunity that was showing itself to him. Pulling the princess close, he kissed her gently which surprised the young woman.

Later that evening, the tournament ended having James to be this year's victor of the tournament. Having being defeated each knight, the men took their loss gracefully and made a promise to train harder for next year. And thinking that the "Hand winning" law would prove troublesome in the future King Roland made a decree that the said law would not be put into use again.

As for Prince Desmond, he was able to continue his courtship with Amber. Of course, having to deal with the former knight made the prince fear others would be afer his girl again,despite having won Amber anyway. So he decided to sharpen his fighting skills with the aid of James and Bartleby. Eventually, the teen later completed his training which had surprisingly given him a knighthood, much to the prince's insisting of turning it down. It had seemed all had been worked out fine.

As the red head teen sat under a big tree in defeat a glare appeared on his face as his eyes gleamed in anger. _"You think you won? This is not over,Prince Desmond!"_

* * *

_**A/N: **_Wow, I did not realize this ended up being four thousand words long. No complaints here! LOL, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!


End file.
